GENDUTAN
by keinanph7
Summary: "kau gendutan" apa yang akan kamu lakukan bila mendengar kata itu dari pacarmu A. ngamuk ga jelas B. laporin kepolisi atas tindakan tidak menyenangkan C. numpahin air keras ke muka "dia" D. biarin aja


WARNING :

GAJE,TYPO(s) DAN LAIN-LAIN

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

GENDUTAN

Jam terlihat menunjukan pukul enam pagi. Udara yang dingin disertai hujan rintik-rintik menambah kemalasan semua orang untuk bangun dari mimpinya. Tak luput dengan konoichi iwa berambut pendek tersebut. Nampak tumbuhnya masih berada didalam selimut warna biru yang selaras dengan warna cat kamarnya.

Tak seperti biasanya, hari ini kurotsuchi sangat malas melakukan aktifitas. Terbukti dengan selimut yang ditarik sampai kelehernya. Ia terlihat beberapa kali menguap. Matanya terpejam. Saat hampir telelap.

"ibu membawakan mu susu hangat" decitan suara pintu itu sukses menggagalkan kurotsuchi yang berniat memasuki dunia mimpinya lagi.

Ibu kurotsuchi menghampiri anak kesayangannya. "apa kau sakit" tanyanya dengan penuh kekhawatiran

"tidak"balas dingin kurotsuchi sembari memunggungi wanita yang sudah melahirkanya

"tak seperti biasanya. Apa kau tidak menyiapkan makan siang untuk pacarmu" kurotsuchi menyipitkan kedua bola matanya. Kenapa tiba-tiba ibu menanyakan hal itu batinya."memangnya kenapa???" tanya penasaran kurotsuchi yang masih dalam posisinya itu.

Ibu kurotsuchi menjulurkan tanganya berusaha menggapai meja di samping tempat. Ditempatkan lah segelas susu putih yang menjadi sarapan faforit anaknya itu."apa boleh ibu duduk"

Kurotsuchi nampak mengeserkan badannya kesamping. Itulah cara kurotsuchi mempersilahkan ibunya duduk. Ibunya membelai lembut surai kebanggaan kurotsuchi. Ia menghela nafas panjang"bagaimana jika nanti kau menjadi istrinya. Pasti ia akan sangat kesal tidak dibuatkan makan siang"

"ia tidak akan menjadi suamiku"dengus kurotsuchi"bukannya kau yang tidak merestuinya"teriaknya kesal.

Sebuah senyum terpampang diwanita parubaya tersebut"aku merestuinya"

Pekataan ibunya sontak membuat kurotsuchi terbangun dari kemalasannya"hah- apa..apa i...ibu merestuinya" ia penasaran apa benar tadi ibunya berkata seperti itu. Mengingat wanita tua tersebut selalu mengatakan Tidak mengenai hubungan kurotsuchi dengan pacarnya.mata serta telinga ia fokuskan kepada ibunya

Ia mengangguk beberapa kali. Ibu kurotsuchi merasa sebuah anggukan sudah cukup ubtuk menjawab pertanyaan anaknya. Kurorsuchi terlihat berteriak keras. senyum sumringah menghiasi paras cantiknya

"hei. Apa kau anak-" ibu kurotsuchi gagal menyelesaikan perkataanya.

Kurotsuchi mendekap ibunya sangat kuat sembari meneteskan air mata kebahagiaan"ma...makasih aku sayang ibu"

"baiklah aku akan membuatkannya makan siang"ucapnya pemuh semangat dengan kedua tangan terbentang keatas. Kurotsuchi bergegas berlari keluar kamar"apa mau ku bantu"

Kurotsuchi menghentikan langkahnya. Menoleh kearah ibunya"tidak perlu"senyumnya sembari menggelengkan kepala. Dengan kilat ia berlari menuju dapur. "semangat. Buat dia ketagihan"

"siap bu..." jawab kurotsuchi semangat dari balik dapur

"apa dia anaku"tanyanya dalam pikiran.

"ternyata ia bisa Berteriak bahagia"wanita tua itu tertawa kecil. Ia merasa sifat kurotsuchi yang dingin dan bisa memukuli seseorang bila sudah marah turun dari dirinya

.

.

.

"kamu mau berangkat sekarang, sinar matahari pun belum ada"ibu kurotsuchi berusaha menghentikan kepergian anak kesayanganya itu. Mengingat udara yang sangat dingin diluar.

Kurotsuchi tersenyum manis. Ia yang terlihat lebih segar dengan pakaian tugas iwagakure. Gadis berambut pendek tersebut. Sudah berdiri menghadap pintu coklat."tak apa bu."

Ibu kurotsuchi terlihat mendengus pelan. Ia mendekap anak kesayanganya itu"hati-hati ya"sembari melilitkan sebuah syal dileher kurotsuchi

Kurotsuchi mencium pipi ibunya "kuro sayang ibu"

Wanita parubaya itu menyipitkan kedua bola matanya. Entah telinganya yang salah dengar atau anaknya yang salah berbicara. "kuro" sejak kapan ia mau dipanggil dengan nama itu. Saat wanita tersebut ingin menanyakaanya. Sang anak sudah menghilang dari pandangannya.

.

.

.

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk kurotsuchi tiba kerumah pacarnya yang berada dikonoha. Cahaya yang begitu terik menyinari desa yang dijuluki negara api tersebut. Terdengar suara burung-burung yang saling bersautan. Suara gelak tawa anak-anak nyaring ditelinga konoichi dari iwa tersebut.

Pintu terkunci serta jendela yang tertutup. Tak ada jalan untuk memasuki rumah pacarnya. Dalam seketika Udara mendingin. Ia mengalami dilema, ada dua pilihan menggigil didepan rumah pacarnya atau pulang.

"lebih baik aku menunggu saja"ucapnya lirih

Dua puluh menit berlalu. Matahari nampak mulai bersembunyi dibalik awan putih. Badan kurotsuchi disenderkan pada dinding berwarna putih. Sampaai sekarang belum terdengar suara dari dalam rumah tersebut.

"nyonya kurotsuchi sedang apa kau disini"

"kak shizune" badan kurotsuchi mengigil,karena terlalu lama terkapar dinginnya udara

"pakailah ini"kata wanita yang terbiasa dipanggil "kak" olehnya. Kurotsuchi menjulurkan tanganya.mengambil benda yamg sangat ia butuhkan. Kemudian menggunakan jaket coklat itu

"lalu kau"tanya kurotsuchi khawatir.

"rumahku sudah dekat dari sini"

"aku duluan. Salam untuknya"kata wanita yang memiliki gaya rambut yang hampir sama dengan kurotsuchi.

"pacarmu pasti senang, kalau disiapkan makan siang"goda shizune yang mulai melangkah pergi. Hanya sebuah senyuman yang dapat ia balas dari perkataan wanita tersebut. Kurotsuchi mulai berlari dan meloncati rumah-rumah warga desa.

.

.

.

Seorang pemuda nampak menggulungkan badannya. Cuaca yang seketika menjadi dingin. Membuat pria berambut pirang itu mengigil tidak karuan. Ia menguap beberapa kali. Entah kenapa rasa dingin tidak dapat mengalahkaran rasa kantuknya. Dirinya memang baru saja menyelesaikan misi berat, namun entah kenapa kakinya tak mau bergerak menuju kedai ichiraku. Malahan terjebak ditempat ini,dimana rumput dapat tumbuh semaunya.

"sedang apa kau disini"suara itu sontak membuat kaget pria berambut pirang yang sedang bermalas-malasan

Matanya berbinar-binar"kurotsuchi..."senyuman lebar tersirat diwajah pria tampan itu. Walaupun masih dalam posisi menekuk badannya.

Kurotsuchi menghampiri pacarnya tersebut. Terlihat ia duduk disamping pria uzumaki tersebut"aku sedang melihat awan"sahut pria berambut pirang.

Kurotsuchi menyipitkan matanya menandakan kalau dirinya tidak percaya dengan perkataan pacarnya

"sepertinya kau tertular oleh shikamaru"balas konoichi dari iwa tersebut. Mungkin itu benar-benar terjadi. Mengingat shikamaru adalah patner kerja pacarnya. Ia berharap kecerdasan manusia berkepala nanas itu tertular ke pacarnya.

"mungkin"saut pacarnya"merepotkan sekali bukan"tambah pria berambut kuning itu. Kurotsuchi terdongkrak. Ia begitu kaget medengar kata laknat itu terucap dari mulut pacarnya.

Kurotsuchi menghela nafas panjang. Ia menyodorkan tempat makan berwarna coklat serta sebotol air mineral"makan nih"

"gak"

"naruto... Cepat makan" teriak kesal kurotsuchi

Naruto mengubah posisinya memunggungi kurotsuchi. Konoichi dari iwa itu mencubit perut pacarnya"sakit...it"naruto memekik kesakitan. Entah kenapa hari ini naruto sangat malas melakukan apapun. Termasuk makan. Ia terlihat tidak mengubris perintah pacarnya itu

"kalau kau tak mau makan. Aku tidak akan datang kesini lagi"kurotsuchi melangkah pergi. Gerak kaki nya terhenti ketika ada tangan yang memegang jaket coklat yang sedang ia kenakan. Naruto menahan kepergian pacarnya. Entah sejak kapan pria uzumaki itu sudah dalam posisi berdiri.

Konoichi iwa itu membalikan badannya. Gadis cantik itu menggembungkan pipinya. Kurotsuchi menyilangkang kedua tangannya didepan dada."apa yang kau mau"

Naruto mengenggam hangat tangan pacarnya"temani aku makan ya"kurotsuchi mengangguk. Ia tidak bisa melawan. Sikap naruto ini membuat mukanya panas. Rona mulai tampak diwajahnya. Rasa kesal pupus seketika.

Naruto segera mengambil tempat makanan yang dibawakan oleh pacarnya. Naruto mengendus makan siangnya itu."baunya luar biasa. Aku yakin bento buatanmu pasti enak"kurotsuchi hanya membisu. Dirinya terlalu fokus menatap kumbang-kumbang yang sedang berterbangan.

Naruto melahap suapan terakhirnya. Naruto meminum seteguk air dibotol bermaksud mendorong makanannya ke lambung. Ia terlihat menghabiskan semua isi botol tersebut. Si uzumaki itu menelisik seluruh tubuh pacarnya.

"kau..."

"hmm" balas dingin kurotsuchi.

"gendutan"

Jder

Kurotsuchi seperti tersambar petir disiang bolong. Untuk beberapa detik naruto sukses membuat kurotsuchi tak dapat mengedipkan matanya.

.

.

.

Kurotsuchi menatap seksama bayangannya dicermin yang terdapat di kamarnya. Ia memundurkan sedikit tubuhnya,agar badannya terlihat semua. Kurotsuchi memekik kaget. pipinya terlihat agak membulat serta pundaknya yang sedikit melebar.

"ibu..."teriak kurotsuchi dari lantai dua,yang membuat ibunya meninggalkan aktifitas memasaknya.

"ada apa kurotsuchi???"tanya wanita parubaya itu khawatir.

"apa aku terlihat gendut"

Ibu kurotsuchi mengerutkan keningnya."jawab..."rengek putri kesayangannya itu. Ibu kurotsuchi mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Sejak kapan anaku mementingkan penampilannya batin wanita parubaya tersebut.

"ibu akan memberikan mu susu rendah lemak untuk sarapan hari ini"wanita tua itu menghela nafas panjang

"bau apa ini"ibu kurotsuchi mengendus. Ia berlari kencang. Menyadari kalau bau tidak sedap itu berasal dari masakannya. Nampak kurotsuchi terduduk lesu dengan wajahnya menunduk.

Naruto duduk termenung dimeja makan sambil memerhatikan jam yang terus berdecak. Masih lekat dipikirannya satu nama yang belum mau beranjak dari sana. Kurotsuchi,nama itulah yang sedari tadi mengganggu pikiramnya. Beberapa hari belakangan ini pujaan hatinya tidak pernah mengunjunginya lagi."apa ia marah"pikirnya

Naruto tak pernah selinglung ini sebelumnya kecuali saat sasuke meninggalkan konoha. Ia berjalan tanpa semangat. Orang yang memanggilnya tak digubris sama sekali. Ia terlihat hanya menunduk dengan tatapan kosong di nertanya

Duak

Shinobi berompi hijau didepannya,tidak dapat dihindari oleh uzumaki tersebut. Pantatnya harus berciuman dengan tanah."kau tak apa naruto"tanya khawatir pria yang habis ditabraknya.

"guru iruka" mantan guru akademi pahlawan dunia shinobi tersebut, ia membatu naruto dengan menjulurkan tangannya. Naruto berdiri menatap sendu pria yang dianggapnya sebagai ayah kandungnya.

"kau tak apa"

Naruto tak merespon pertanyaan guru iruka.pikirannya yang hanya terpaku pada satu nama. Ia tak punya niat untuk menjawab pertanyaan gurunya. Langkah cepat menyertai kepergiannya.

Apa itu naruto batin iruka. Sebuah ide mucul didalam otaknya. Iruka menarik lengan naruto. Tak butuh waktu lama. Iruka berhasil menarik anak didik kesayanganya itu kekedai ichiraku."kau ini kenapa sih"tanya kesal guru iruka.

Guru Iruka harus rela menelan kembali pertanyaannya bulat-bulat. Karena pria uzumaki itu terlihat membungkam. Ramen ukuran jumbo dihadapannya bahkan tidak disentuh. Iruka menepuk punggung mantan peserta didik kesayangannya"kau bisa cerita kepadaku. Kau yang bilang kan. Kau menganggapku sebagai ayahmu"

Naruto menoleh kearah iruka. Untuk beberapa detik si uzumaki tak dapat menutup mulutnya. Sebuah senyum mulai tersirat diwajah naruto."kau benar." naruto menghela nafas berat" Ini tentang kurotsuchi"

Guru iruka mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya"pacarmu kenapa"tatap penasaran iruka

Naruto mendengus pelan. Matanya terlihat terpejam beberapa kali. Pria tampan itu bergumam"belakangan hari ini. Ia tidak datang menemuiku, sepertinya ia marah"

"kenapa kau tidak minta maaf"timbal mantan gurunya itu

"bagaimana aku mau minta maaf. Belakangan hari ini aku belum bertemu dengannya"jawab lirih naruto. Kepalanya pusing. layaknya tertusuk Ribuan jarum yang tajam dalam waktu bersamaan.

"kenapa tidak kau saja yang menemui pacarmu"

Naruto menampikan senyum lima jarinya. Rasa sedih yang ia rasa seketika pupus."kau benar guru"langkah cepat menyertai kepergiannya"paman ramennya dibaya guru iruka"teriak naruto seenaknya

Iruka terdongkrak, memekik kaget "hah" teriak kesal guru naruto itu"hei kembali kau. Aku hanya mengajakmu makan bukan mau meneraktir" eluh guru iruka

.

.

.

teriknya sinar matahari tak dapat menghentikan langkah naruto menuju rumah pujaan hatinya,Di sana lah ia sekarang terpaku menunggu jawaban dari dalam kediaman kurotsuchi.

"selamat siang,permisi" panggil naruto dengan di barengi dengan ketokan pintu.

Tok

Tok

Tok

"naruto!?" ujar wanita parubaya dari balik pintu. Naruto terdongkrak, memekik kaget.

Si uzumaki itu menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang sama sekali tidak gatal.

Canggung itu lah yang saat ini dirasakan oleh naruto. Ia hanya tertunduk, takut dimarahi ibu dari pacarnya itu mengingat wanita yang ada dihadapanya selalu menampar naruto setiap kerumah kurotsuchi.

Ibu kurotsuchi menghela nafas panjang"dia ada dibelakang bukit. Sedang berusaha menguruskan badannya. jika kau ingin bertemu, kesana saja" naruto tau arti kata "dia" siapa lagi kalau bukan kurotsuchi. Namun entah kenapa badannya tak dapat begerak

Naruto nampak kikuk"kurotsuchi tidak memberitahumu"kata wanita parubaya tersebut. Pria berambut pirang itu menganggkat sebelah alisnya menandakan ia tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan wanita itu.

"aku tunggu kau melamar kurotsuchi"

senyum lima jari terpancar diwajah naruto. Perkataan ibu kurotsuchi,sontak membuat kaget dirinya. Pria bersurai pirang tersebut merasa tubuhnya, sedang terbang diawan-awan. Mengingat ibu kurotsuchi tidak pernah terima putrinya berpacaran dengan jincuriki dari konoha tersebut

"terimaka..."naruto tak dapat menyelesaikan perkataannya. Lawan bicaranya ibu kurotsuchi,terlanjur menutup pintu rumahnya

.

.

.

"kurotsu..." naruto menghentikan teriakannya.setelah dirinya mendapati seorang gadis yang sedang terlelap dibawah pohon,bersimbah keringat. Dia pun menghampirinya. Melihat kurotsuchi tidur sepulas itu. Ia memilih untuk mengamatinya saja,takut mengganggu.

Naruto tidak menyangka mengamati orang tidur sangat menarik. Melihat kepala kurotsuchi yang terkadang bergoyang, menjadi objek menarik bagi penglihatannya

Kurotsuchi mengeluh pelan. Perlahan kelopak matanya terbuka. Ketika ia melihat ke arah samping. Ia mendapati naruto yang menatapnya begitu dalam. Tanpa kurotsuchi sadari rona merah pipinya mulai bermunculan

Naruto mengarahkan tanganya. Membelai lembut pipi kekasihnya itu. Muka kurotsuchi memerah melebihi yang tadi,detak jantungnya tak dapat ia kendalikan akibat perlakuan pacarnya.

"lain kali tidurlah dirumah. Tidak mungkin aku menggendongmu. Kau terlalu berat"mendengar perkataan naruto. Rona diwajaah kurotsuchi menghilang seketika tergantikan oleh aura gelap yang mengelilingi tubuhnya. Belakangan hari ini kurotsuchi agak sensitif dengan kata berat dan gendut.

Pandangan Tajam diarahkan kepada pacarnya itu. Disingkirkanlah tangan naruto dari wajahnya"aku juga tak mau digendong mu. Aku mau pulang" kurotsuchi bangun dari posisi duduk. Melangkah pergi dari tempat itu. Sebuah tangan bersilang didepan perutnya,naruto menghentikan gerakan kurotsuchi,ia mendekap kekasihnya itu dengan erat

"maafkan aku"

Kurotsuchi yang berhasil melepaskan tangan pacarnya itu. Ia memilih untuk menyelesaikan masalahnya . Karena Berusaha untuk kaburpun tak ada gunanya, naruto selalu punya cara untuk menghentikan langkah kakinya.

Mereka sekarang terlihat berhadap-hadapan"kau malu kan punya pacar gendut,aku tidak sem-" telunjuk naruto sukses mengehentikan ucapan gadis bersurai pendek tersebut. Sebuah senyum tulus tersirat diwajah naruto. Senyuman yang akan membuat semua wanita berteriak histeris jika melihatnya. Tapi tidak dengan kurotsuchi. Ia tidak bereaksi apapun ketika pacarnya mengeluarkan senyum cool itu.

"kau sempurna kurotsuchi" mata biru naruto terus memerhatikan netra kelam milik pacarnya itu.

Kurotsuchi nampak menggembungkan pipinya"kau boh-" untuk sekali lagi,ia gagal menyelesaikan kata-katanya

"naruto... Lepaskan..." rengek kurotsuchi pada pacarnya. Kurotsuchi berteriak beberapa kali, pria uzumaki itu tidak mau melepaskan cubitannya pada pada pipi yang sedang ia gembukan

Naruto paling suka saat pacarnya menggembungkan pipinya. Entah kenapa dirinya sangat gemas. Dapat dibilang pipi kurotsuchi adalah objek favoritnya. Naruto melepaskan cubitanya" mau berat badanmu naik 200 kg aku akan tetap menyayangi mu"

"Masa" tanya kurotsuchi mengejek

"Tentu" naruto mendekati kurotsuchi. Sekarang pria berambut pirang itu hanya berjarak setenga meter dari kurotsuchi. Naruto menatap dalam gadis yang memiliki paras jelita tersebut. Tatapan ingin membunuh nampak di mata kelam kurotsuchi.

Beberapa detik kemudian senyuman mengembang dari wajah cucu tsucikage tersebut"hentikan naruto" kurotsuchi mengalihkan pandangannya,tak ingin menatap langsung mata pacarnya itu

Naruto menggenggam erat tangan kurotsuchi"apa kau mau menyiapkan makan siang untuku."kurotsuchi mengangguk. Menandakan ia mau memasakan pacarnya itu

Sejenak, naruto dan kurotsuchi lupa akan teriknya matahari yang langsung menusuk kulit. Lupa akan pepohonan yang bergoyang seakan merayakan keberhasilan naruto. Dan sejenak mereka lupa akan dunia

-"jadi, kau mau memasak apa???"-

-"daging pagang"-

-"bukanya itu akan membuatmu semakin gendut"-

-"apa naruto. Awas kau yaaa"-

Beberapa pukulan sukses membuat kepala naruto sedikit membengkak

mereka berdua nampak hampir sampai di pasar iwagakure. Langkah mereka yang disertai gelak tawa dan candaan memudahkan warga desa untuk mengenali mereka.

Mohon maaf bila jelek, karena ini fanfic pertama saya

Segini aja dulu...Review nya ditunggu..


End file.
